Levitation
by Riz-I
Summary: Hey Kaname? Do I make any particular part of your anatomy levitate? Pardon? Exactly... 'Gift-fic for Soph'


**

* * *

**

**Levitation  
By:: Riz-I  
For:: Apple Juice and Candy Floss**

* * *

**A/N::Birthday gift-fic for Soph a.k.a Apple Juice and Candy Floss. She's immensual!!! I aime her muchly :) Happy birthday!! Sorry it's kind of late, and your ACTUAL present is on its way. I am POSITIVE you don't HAVE it since it's not even out in England yet, but you may have pre-ordered it... because that is how you roll. I seriously hope you haven't. But I don't know how to tell you without TELLING you what it is... anyways, enjoy Soph.**

**And anybody else who reads this, hope you like it too. **

* * *

"Don't pretend like you have magical powers Zero." She hissed.

"But… I do." He whispered back, a smirk colouring the comment.

"Oh really?"

"But only you can make it work."

"And how's that?"

"Well, you're the only one with the power to make certain parts of my anatomy start levitating."

"Oh really? Do you mean I'm the only one with guts enough to chop it off and throw it through the air?"

"Miss Cross?"

* * *

Yuuki recognised the voice and immediately began to become a vivid scarlet colour from her toes to her hairline. She turned slightly in her chair to indicate to the person behind her that she had heard. "Er, yes Kaname?"

"I hope you weren't just threatening Mr Kiriyuu?"

"Nope. Just practicing self defence techniques." _'Good stuff brain. You actually came up with something HALF plausible'. _

"You do realise, Miss Cross, that we're in the middle of an English lesson about Madame Bovary?"

"Yes. Well maybe if that senseless tart had known some self defence she wouldn't have ended up in such a pathetic mess." Zero scathed.

"Zero!" Yuuki scolded, hitting him around the back of the head. "Don't be so rude."

"Just 'cause you have a thing for albino's." He ducked, narrowly avoiding being hit yet again over the back of the head.

* * *

"_Miss Cross and Mr Kiriyuu, does my lesson BORE you? Would you rather participate from OUTSIDE the classroom? The time for flirting is NOT in my English class!" _

"We weren't flirting!" they both shouted, outraged. Well, Yuuki was outraged.

Zero was just saying it to gage Yuuki's reaction.

Behind them, Kaname Kuran hid a sly smile behind his copy of Madame Bovary. Still smiling, he scribed a note.

_

* * *

_

Miss Cross, would you like to join me for lunch today?

**Are you for real?**

_Well, I'd like to believe that I most certainly am real._

**No way!! Really? Sure. But, er, is this extended to Zero?**

_Most definitely not. His glaring observation of me to make sure that I have no intention of molesting you would rather ruin the mood, do you not agree?_

**You mean Zero would sit about two mm's away from you glaring into the side of your face while you try to eat?**

_I always did appreciate your perceptivity._

**Why thank you. I do try. Anyway, where to meet then?**

_I was thinking perhaps the roof?_

**Don't you need a key?**

_Certainly. And therefore, short of scaling the building, Mr Kiriyuu (nor any other person) will be able to disturb us._

**Sounds cool to me.**

_Of course, Seiren will be there._

**Er… buzz kill Kaname.**

_She prides herself on her ability to be there but appear to not be there._

**Yeah. But she's still **_**there**_**.**

_I apologise, but those are the terms._

**Tell me, Kuran, do I make you levitate?**

_Pardon?_

**Exactly.**

* * *

Zero, who had been closely monitoring the conversation from by straining his eyes to the side and skim-reading, suddenly felt a burst of pride. Ripping out a sheet from his English book, he scrawled his own note:

_**HAHA ALBINO ASS!! THE BEST FRIEND WINS AGAIN.**_

_If somebody were to give me a penny for every amoeba in your brain, Mr Kiriyuu, I doubt it would buy me so much as a penny sweet._

_**You calling me stupid, Albino Ass?**_

_Mr Kiriyuu, I do believe you are proving my point._

**Since when do YOU two write notes?**

_**---**_

_---_

**Fine. Be that way.**

* * *

Yuuki raised her hand and asked the teacher if she could go to the toilets. Trying not to trip as she stumbled, dazed, out of the classroom Yuuki made her way to the third floor stairwell. Okay. Why is it _always _the third floor stairwell that just _happens _to be deserted and a good place to make-out/ never go/ go in order to get away from it all.

But hey, if Harry Potter's there. So was Yuuki.

Once there, she sat down and rested her head in her hands. _'Did Kaname Kuran seriously just ask me to eat Lunch with him? On the _roof_? Alone? With him? And his face? And his hair? And his actual physical self?'_

Yuuki slapped her forehead. She was _not _a fan-girl and thought those girls who followed Kaname around everywhere going "KYAAA! RAPE ME! RAPE ME!" were, quite frankly, pathetic.

But _damn _was the boy ever hot!! In a kind of Gabe McCall meets Damon Trebuchet kind of way. Yuuki loved Trophy Wives… She frequently imagined she was Connie and Kaname was Gabe. Okay. So it was unbelievably sad. But hey, she was in lust…

'_Okay Yuuki. You need to take a cold shower...' _She looked around, noticing a slight flaw in her plan_. Why do architects never think to build showers into the stairwells? I mean, they have these useless signs telling you which way is down, but do they have a shower? Er, NO?! And anyways, why would you be climbing stairs if you were too stupid to know which way was DOWN?!' _

Sighing, she stood up and began making her way back to English.

* * *

"What the _hell _is taking her so long? Kuran, did you lace that notepaper with laxatives?"

"Zero Kiriyuu. You're stupidity quite frankly _astounds _me." Kaname raised a single, mocking eyebrow. He didn't become cynical or sarcastic too often, but the silver haired, ear pierced, punk-ass guy leaning back in the seat in front of him brought out his worst side.

"I could say the same about you, Albino Ass."

"Why do you keep referring to me by that? I can assure you that my rear end is one part of my anatomy you will _never _be seeing."

"Are you gay?"

"Are you braindead?"

"What?"

"I believe that just answered my question."

"You cruising for a bruising?"

"How quaint. You watch Grease?"

"So do you, moron."

"Swearing is an outlet for people who lack better vocabulary."

"Shut the fu-"

* * *

"I'll do it."

"Pardon?" "WHAT?" Both men exclaimed to Yuuki's revelation.

"I'll come eat lunch with you." Yuuki smiled, which filled both Kaname and Zero with feelings previously unknown to them. Kaname with a happiness bridging on delirium and Zero with a jealousy so uncontrollable it made him want to hit her. "But on one condition." Her grin broadened.

"And that would be?"

"Zero gets to come too." It could be said that the emotions of the two men switched in the instant those words left Yuuki Cross' mouth.

Kaname struggled to regain his composure. "Erm, well, of course. If they're your terms, then I'm fine with it Miss Cross."

"Yuuki."

"I'm fine with it… Yuuki."

Zero folded his arms and tried to nod wisely.

Yuuki smiled at Kaname and then, suddenly winked at him.

* * *

Kaname struggled to avoid falling off his seat. "Miss Cr- I mean. Yuuki?" Yuuki leaned back and grabbed Kaname's tie, bringing his head close to her mouth, putting her lips right next to his ear, she whispered a single sentence. A sentence that made Kaname break out into a short, surprised laugh.

Yuuki leaned back into place as the teacher turned from writing on the board to see what all the noise was about. As she did so, she pondered the question she had just asked Kaname. _'If Zero and Seiren were to have kids, do you reckon their hair would be naturally grey?'_

* * *

Kaname expertly pulled out a sheet of paper from _his _exercise book and smiled as he wrote his message:

_Don't you know that the best friend never wins?_

_**Don't you know that you're a jerk wad?**_

_Seiren's favourite colour is grey._

_**And I care because?**_

Kaname smirked.

_Oh. You'll see._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: The note passing bit was inspired by Notes With The Night Class by VampireMaddy. She is seriously one of my favourite people on this site/ ever. Seriously. Go check her stuff out. You'll love it, or your money back. Okay. Maybe not your money back; but seriously, did you pay to read it in the first place? Okay... revision for the fifteen or so exams I have next week are making me babble. Must continue with le revision now. Honestly though. Go check out Maddy's stuff. You'll love it!!!**

* * *


End file.
